Love Taps
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: Inkay and Cerata are training to better prepare themselves for a new threat looming over Inkopolis. But after Cerata accuses Inkay of cheating, she decides to teach him to behave.


**If you're here, that means you wanted another lemon from me, ya freaks. But that's okay, I'm one too. But just to point out/remind, this was a lemon I was originally going to put in chapter 5 of 'Evolution of Colors' but decided that it didn't have any impact on the story in the slightest and I just wanted to write it, so here it is all on its lonesome. For those of you who read 'Evolution of Colors' or for you pervs who just came for the lemony flavor, you can skip down to the * to get straight to it and skip the story stuff. So enjoy.**

* * *

Inkay stood straight, flexing his fingers as his eyes scanned over the digits. He was no longer in the hospital room, but instead in a special training room. Unlike the training spots behind Sheldon's store, this place had a bunch of obstacles designed to test one's physical abilities over their aim. Walls to practice swimming up, large punching bags in both corners, and an actual obstacle course that stretched from the first punching bag, around the back wall to the other.

And in the middle of the room was a large sparring circle. In the middle of which was where Inkay stood. He threw a few practice jabs, bringing his shoulders in and his body defended. Every since the whole ordeal with Octameri turning his body into a punching bag, Inkay practiced his hand to hand combat a lot more, having never practiced anything other than his shooting skills before.

He stood in a black muscle shirt and shorts with a turquoise line running down the side. He honestly wasn't surprised he stepped out of the hospital and came straight to the training room. Even if Cerata encouraged it, he figured he had to get stronger in order to properly use the gauntlets.

Another shiver ran down his nonexistent spine at the thought of the weapon. He shook it off and continued throwing quick jabs towards his imaginary opponent, ducking and swaying to avoid attacks thrown at him. Making swift movements with both his hands and feet. His eyes were narrowed in a determined glare as he dashed around and fought with his invisible adversary.

"Working up a sweat?" Inkay's head snapped towards the voice. Cerata stood there with a smile, one arm hanging loosely while the other rested on her hip. She wore the standard Octoling tights and black tank top as Inkay stood up straight with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. Care to join me?" Cerata practically strutted towards Inkay, walking past him and standing on the opposite end of the circle.

"I mean, I don't know if you can handle it. I wouldn't want to hurt you," Inkay let out a scoff as he lowered himself into a battle position. Cerata smirking and getting into one of her own.

"You couldn't if you tried," Cerata scoffed this time. Right before she rushed forward. She threw her knee towards Inkay's head, the Inkling raising his hands to block the attack. Not holding off the assault, Cerata threw her elbow down over Inkay's makeshift shield. Inkay responded by stepping to the side, dodging the attack before sending a right hook towards Cerata's arm.

The Octoling easily blocked the attack with her hand, throwing a straight jab towards Inkay. Inkay barely dodged the punch, a smirk crossing his face as he wrapped a tentacle around Cerata's limb. Cerata's eyes widened as Inkay wrapped a leg around hers and gave a hard shove to Cerata's shoulder. The Octoling crashed to the ground with Inkay following close behind, pinning her with a victorious smirk.

"Pinned ya,"

"Mhmm," Cerata smiled back. "But the fight's not over yet," Cerata threw a quick knee to Inkay's stomach, pushing the ball of her hand into his chest and effectively pushing him off. She twirled on the ground before jumping to her feet. Inkay chuckled as he charged back into the fight.

The couple charged back into the fray, exchanging what, in this room, they considered love taps. The two enjoyed training together. For Cerata, she got to utterly dominate her husband. Not so much as when they started this type of training, but enough to have something to brag about. For Inkay, he would admit that it helped toughen him up. Octolings' training regiments were a bit more…harsh. And Cerata held nothing back when they stepped into their training gear.

The two sparred and wrestled for awhile. They broke apart and went back to the neutral space, eyeing down their opponent. They both breathed heavily as the workout was taking its toll. Inkay eyed Cerata, noticing a shimmering trail of sweat rolling down her cheek and down her neck. His eyes wandered down to see the way her chest slowly rose and sank with every breath.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," Cerata snapped Inkay out of his trance, him letting out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry about that," Inkay grew a devious smile as he slowly stood up straight. In a swift motion he discarded his muscle shirt, returning to his battle position. Cerata took a big inhale as she let her eyes wander. She subconsciously bit her lip as she eyed her husband almost exactly as he eyed her. "Hey, my eyes are up here,"

Cerata's eyes shot up to a smirking Inkay as she gave a playful pout.

"That's cheating and you know it!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Cerata licked her lips.

"Come here and find out. Oh I can't wait to show you," She let the words roll off of her tongue as she resumed her battle position. Inkay chuckled as he lowered himself into one as well. The two charged forward again, large grins plastered on their faces. Inkay locked his foot in place and threw a hard jab towards his wife.

Cerata tilted her upper body enough to dodge the attack and locked Inkay's arm in hers. Pushing her palm into Inkay's chest and pulling his limb, Cerata effortlessly lifted the poor Inkling over her head and slammed him into the ground behind her.

Keeping her momentum, Cerata swung her leg so that one knee rested besides Inkay's head and the other sat underneath the arm she had locked in her own. She had a palm pressed tightly against Inkay's jaw as he could make out the details of a victorious smirk on her lips.

"Ow. That hurt," He said through what little he could open his jaw.

"Awwww, poor baby," Cerata taunted, removing pressure to instead gently caress his cheek. "But that's what happens when you play dirty,"

"But isn't that like, your middle name?" Inkay retorted, turning his face to look at his wife, who only smirked.

"Only sometimes," She whispered as she slowly began to grind herself against Inkay's bare chest. She released Inkay's arm and he slowly glided his hand up her shoulder. She bit her lips as his hand slowly traveled down right before he grabbed a handful of Cerata's breast, the female taking a sharp breath before slowly letting it out.

She quickly grabbed Inkay's hand and held it above his head. She leaned down, letting her lower region slide down his chest and rest just above his crotch. She hovered her lips just over his and seductively stared into his eyes.

"No one said you could touch," She cooed. She held both of Inkay's hands in one of hers, him letting her do what she wanted. Using her free hand, she raised her tank top just enough for Inkay to see her breasts. Leaning forward and using her arms to press them together slightly, she leaned them closer towards Inkay. "But you want to, don't you?" She teased, Inkay nodding, eyes instantly locking onto his wife's chest.

"Yeah. Yes I do," Cerata leaned back and pulled her top back down, smirking at Inkay.

"Well, only good boys get to touch. Are you a good boy?"

"Yes I am," Cerata pouted, releasing Inkay as she stepped up.

"Good boys say 'yes ma'am'," She scolded while Inkay propped himself up on his arm.

"Yes ma'am," Cerata smiled and kissed Inkay's nose.

"Good," She leaned back, pulling her shirt back down. "Stay that way until we get home,"

"Ah, what?" Inkay groaned leaning up to wrap his arms around his wife's waist. "That's not fair. You doing all this teasing then just calling it quits," He gently pressed his lips against the nape of her neck. Cerata let out a low hum at the action before throwing Inkay a smirk.

"Well what do you expect? We're still in public you know," Inkay responded by lightly biting her neck and pressing a finger against the sensitive area behind her shorts. Cerata's breath hitched as she gave Inkay a stern look. "Stop it," She scolded. Inkay looked up to her with a smirk.

"You know, being a secret agent teaches you how to be sneaky," He pressed his digits harder against her and held her hip in place.

"Inkay," Cerata groaned, trying to keep her mind from going blank at the familiar sensation, and the expectation of what was to come. Inkay on the other hand had already been blinded by this animalistic urge. He just had to drag his Cerata to his desires, and she was barely putting up a fight any more. He just had to do the finishing touch.

Inkay gently cupped her cheek and turned her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss that quickly became heated. All it took was the feeling of Inkay's tongue pressing against her lips to give in to the temptation. She opened her mouth and eagerly clashed tongues, wrapping her legs around her husbands waist and rocking her hips against his. Regaining some of his sense, Inkay pulled away first, Cerata's tongue still out as she gave him a disappointed pout.

"We should at least move to somewhere less obvious," He smirked.

"Well come on then. Chop chop," Cerata smirked back, tapping Inkay's shoulders signaling she wasn't moving. She crashed her lips into Inkay's again as he chuckled against them. Grabbing her by the small of her back and her waist, Inkay rose to his feet. Glancing around the room for a better area to complete the deed. His eyes found an area in the far back behind a few obstacles and carried Cerata there

Once behind it, he pressed Cerata against the wall. A soft moan escaping her throat at the action. She gave a sultry smile as she ran a finger down the middle of his chest.

"Good boy," she cooed. "Ready for your reward?"

"Yes ma'am," Inkay eagerly responded. Cerata smirked and slowly lowered her legs to the ground. Tortuously slow, she hooked the edge of her shorts in her thumb and pulled them down. Inkay stared as he saw that one string of her essence connecting her womanhood to her clothing. Either she wasn't wearing underwear or she had hooked them with her shorts. Inkay couldn't find the thought to care though. Once the clothing touched the floor, Cerata leaned back against the wall, spreading her legs and rubbing a finger against her clit.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Come get it," Inkay stepped forward, dropping to his knees and running his nails down Cerata's sides. He placed a hand behind one of Cerata's knees, lifting the limb off the ground, Cerata's shorts dangling around her ankle. Inkay wasted no time running his tongue along Cerata's womanhood. He used his other hand to grip her rear and pull her closer, desperate to get her taste on his tongue from the deepest it could reach.

Cerata's head lolled back, one hand gripping onto Inkay's head while she bit down on the other, trying her best to keep in the noise she was wanting to make. Her thoughts would travel to the possibility of them getting caught. There was a one hundred percent chance that whoever caught them would recognize one, if not both of them. And Cerata didn't know if she could live with that embarrassment.

But then Inkay's tongue hit that certain spot and her mind would once again throw out all logic and reason. Her toes curled as she rolled her body into Inkay's tongue, desperately seeking release. She glanced down right when Inkay looked up, that familiar tingle electrifying her senses as she stared back into his bright purple eyes.

As amazing as the feeling was, Cerata knew that they both had to reach climax as soon as possible. The longer they messed around, the more likely they'd get caught. Cerata cupped Inkay's face with one hand, slowly guiding him upward. She immediately pressed her lips against his. The battle of tongues started again with Cerata ravenously scouring Inkay's mouth for her taste.

Her hand traveled down his chest once again before slinking into his shorts. Her hand ran along his entire length, gently kneading his member as they feverishly crossed tongues. Cerata pulled away, saliva connect her tongue with her husband's before dropping down. She quickly pulled down Inkay's shorts and went to work pumping his member. She ran her tongue around the base of Inkay's dick as her hand gained speed.

Cerata continued her movements, spreading her saliva around Inkay's member along with a bit of Inkay's precum as the Inkling pretty much became puddy in her hand. She raised up, once again enveloping Inkay in a heated kiss. Still stroking his dick, Cerata slowly turned towards the wall, sticking her rear out towards Inkay.

Inkay positioned himself before slowly pushing himself inside Cerata, the latter letting out a low moan until he was fully sheathed. Once he had fully impaled Cerata, he tightly gripped both sides of her hips, pulling her off and slamming her back onto his dick.

Cerata let out a soft moan with every thrust. Always trying to please, Inkay leaned forward, lightly biting Cerata's neck while his tentacles caressed her suckers. Cerata bit her lips, trying her best not to call out. She bounced against Inkay as he thrusted for all he was worth. The usual sensual lovemaking session tossed aside for this carnal need to satisfy this most basic of urges.

After all this time together, they both knew the signal of the other coming close. For Cerata, it was the small twitches she could feel along Inkay's body. For Inkay, it was the way Cerata's back would bend further and further back. They both were close. They just needed to finish.

Then they heard the door open.

The two froze as they listened intently for signs of another person in the room. There was the sound of two sets of footsteps. The owner of one spoke out.

"Huh. That's weird. I could've sworn someone was assigned to this room…" A male voice muttered.

"well maybe they went to the bathroom, or to grab a smoothie," A female voice answered.

"Well we still need to ask them if they want to extend their time in the room. It's almost up," Cerata was on high alert, trying to hear if they were getting closer to their hiding spot or simply standing in place. She almost gave away their position when Inkay suddenly shoved the entirety of his length in her. Seeing the way Cerata's mouth shot open, Inkay covered it with his hand.

Cerata looked over her shoulder at Inkay as he continued pounding into her, and in return, he looked at her. In his eyes, Cerata saw this devilish glint as a smirk crossed his face that screamed 'I am in control'. In Cerata's eyes was a hint of worry, and a bit of excitement. She and Inkay both knew that Cerata very rarely finished quietly. And as often as they teased each other in public, they had never been so intimate anywhere other than the privacy of their own home.

But with Inkay's dick continuing to enter and exit her with complete strangers within hearing distance, the excitement was practically overwhelming. Cerata's senses were heightened from the paranoia that their guest would look for them, which only made everything Inkay did more prominent. Every thrust, every shift of his manhood stretching her insides screaming for her attention.

"Should we wait for them here?" The female voice asked. Cerata prayed they wouldn't. Trying to keep focus on if the two got close to their position but finding it more and more difficult as her body ached for the orgasm she could feel building. Inkay placed a hand behind her knee and once again raised it off the ground, pushing himself deeper inside her as her shorts still dangled from her ankle.

"Eh. Let's wait a bit before getting back to the desk," The male voice answered. Cerata was panting against Inkay's hand as he went in to bite at her neck. She could feel the pleasure build up like a dam waiting to burst. But she couldn't give in yet. She knew that if she did, she would make some noise that would give off their location. She had to last until they left the room.

But Inkay was not making it easy. He pounding into her with the vigor of a man possessed, all while biting and kissing at all of her sensitive spots he had learned over the years. Using willpower Cerata didn't even know she had, she kept the dam from breaking, but was beginning to lose feeling in her legs. She was practically sliding down the wall with only Inkay holding her up by the waist and leg.

She could feel it. Inkay was close too. And from how feverishly he continued, he seemed to have no intention on pulling out. If he finished it would be the feather that broke the camel's back, so to speak. But she was too far gone in her own lust too to stop now. Her body screamed for its release, but she held it off the best she could, eyes lolled back and the one leg she stood on not doing well at keeping her standing alone.

"Eh. Where ever they are, I'm sure they know to refill their timer," The male voice said. "Let's go," Cerata thanked whatever god answered her prayers as the two left the room. Inkay waited a few moments after the door closed to fully impale his wife, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh sounding out as the dam broke.

Cerata's body spasmed as her orgasm racked her body. Her womanhood tightly convulsing and squeezing Inkay's member as he shot stream after stream of his seed into her, her body responding by sending waves of her own juices down his dick, sending it trickling down both of their legs.

Cerata let out a very audible moan at their shared orgasm, Inkay helping her ride it out by rubbing the little bundle of nerves. Her legs finally giving out under her, Cerata eased down to the ground, Inkay following after her. They both sat still for a moment, panting as their high crawled down. Cerata slowly repositioned herself, Inkay's manhood sliding out of her, along with a mixture of their juices.

Cerata, down from her high, was already trying to think of a way to clean up the mess on her legs to exit without causing suspicion. If only she had brought more than her shorts. She came out of her thoughts as Inkay pressed a light kiss on her cheek. She looked over her shoulder to look at her husband who was grinning widely.

"Have fun?" He snickered, causing Cerata to narrow her eyes at him and playfully jab him in the chest.

"Bad boy,"


End file.
